ig88s_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
The Horde Of Darkness Presents: To Boldly Flee
The Horde Of Darkness Presents: To Boldly Flee is an upcoming installment of the Horde Of Darkness Presents Series to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It will be released in the near future. PLOT Set after the events of IG-88's Adventures Of X-Men: Days Of Future Past - The Rogue Cut, Nostalgia Critic starts receiving signs that Ma-Ti may not be dead after all. Spoony, having been mysteriously embued with Ma-Ti's character, is put under testing by Dr. Block and Dr. Tease. Meanwhile, Mechakara returns with Malachite's Hand and subdues Linkara, and Terl, still angry at the Critic for his planet's destruction, manages to get the courts to put the Critic under house arrest. Having channeled Ma-Ti and his location, Spoony continues downloading information while unconscious. Government representatives Prick and Brooklyn T Guy capture Spoony to send him to Terl. The Critic decides it's time to act and teleports all of the reviewers and his Horde Of Darkness comrades to him and asks for their help. Though they are still upset over their defeat by The 88 Squad and are also still scared of the Giant Happy and Carla, they accept. After learning of a plot hole in space from Insano and Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Critic's house is converted into a spaceship. 8-Bit Mickey, Chef Pee Pee, and Hades thwart Prick from gaining entrance to the house and they fly into orbit. Terl's master, the Executor, sends General Zod to ensure the Critic and The Horde Of Darkness are stopped. CR, JesuOtaku, The Biskit Twins, Jeffy, Bowser Jr., Cody, Joseph, and King Dedede have a similar daydream and set out to build a machine. Terl tells Zod he's hidden a mole among them. JO is zapped by the machine she and the others were building and turns into Edward from Cowboy Bebop. Meanwhile, as the critics and Horde Of Darkness members sleep, Todd professes his love to Lupa and is promptly shut down. In the morning, the Chick finds out from JO, Black Yoshi, Bowser, Princess Morbucks, and Dedede that Linkara has been using up their Internet bandwidth and confronts him, only to discover he's the mole. He turns her into Seven of Eleven. Phelous, Sage, SadPanda, The HIVE Five, Black Yoshi, Bowser Jr., Jeffy, Cody, Joseph, and Lord Dominator are later sent down to Europa and rescue Spoony, just as Terl and Zod reach the ship. Terl and Zod trick the Critic and The Horde Of Darkness into disabling their weapons before attacking the ship, causing massive damage. When a discussion of surrender goes sour with the death of Phelous, the Critic commands his team to fix the ship while he, Jafar, and Bowser out a few minions, having Spoony, Sage, Panda, Dominator, Black Yoshi, Bowser Jr., Jeffy, Cody, Joseph, and The HIVE Five beamed up in the process. The Critic, Jafar, and Bowser are beamed around and forced to hold out against the minions, getting a little help from the mysterious robot man. CR manages to get him on the ship so they can attack Terl and Zod, but Terl beams Cinema Snob onboard their ship and they escape. Luke is upset about the loss of Cinema Snob, who turns out to have been sent to The Executor. He tries to persuade Snob into thinking he's better suited as a film director than a critic, tempting him to join his side. In the meantime, Lupa, Chef Pee Pee, and Captain Hook get Todd to investigate Mechakara and Nostalgia Chick, but he is quickly assimilated. CR, JO, Jeffy, Cody, Joseph, Toad (SML Version), and Bowser Jr. hook Spoony up to the machine they built, which amplifies dreams. Film Brain, Jeffy, Cody, Joseph, Toad, and Bowser Jr. are reluctantly sent in to check Spoony's subconscious, where he and the others discover that Ma-Ti has basically merged with the plot hole. As Ma-Ti persists that the Critic and The Horde Of Darkness belong with the hole, Mechakara, NChick and Todd mess with the ship's controls. The Snob and Clod are confronted by Last Angry Geek and Dr. Facilier, who want to kill Clod for all the trouble he's caused. A mishap causes Clod to zap LAG dead while Facilier is taken away by Clod's evil spirits. Snob laments over what he's done, but just before he could join Clod to rule the galaxy as a producer, Clod / The Executor is killed by Mistress Nine, who beamed herself there to rescue Snob. Meanwhile, Film Brain, Jeffy, Cody, Joseph, Toad, and Bowser Jr. continue to talk with Ma-Ti, not getting any solid answers other than Clod's plans to destroy everyone, only to find out that he just died. Mechakara orders Nostalgia Chick and Todd to kill the team, but Lupa, Bowser, Mistress Nine, Black Yoshi, Shrek (SML Version), Chef Pee Pee, The Biskit Twins, and The Wario Bros. intervene. With the promise of a date from Lupa, Todd snaps NChick out of it by showing his face. Mechakara realizes he's been duped by Terl and flees in the USS's escape pod, only for it to be devoured by an unknown force. Last Angry Geek appears to Luke, Jeffy, Cody, Bowser Jr., and Joseph as a ghost and tells him to learn about the Plot from Oancitizen and Dr. Eggman in order to defeat Terl & Zod as well as The Plot Hole. They do so and, as the attack begins, Phelous takes over as captain as the Nostalgia Chick, Oan, and The Dazzlings distract Zod with a musical number, posing as Ursa and Non while The Dazzlings pose as themselves. Joe, Marzgurl, The Glooms, Jasper, and Black Yoshi disable the ship, forcing their armada to attack each other when they try attacking the critics and Horde Of Darkness, and the ships have a shoot-out. During all of this, Film Brain and Iago discover from Spoony that Ma-Ti may not be who he says he is. the Critic, having told only Film Brain, Jeffy, and Iago where he's going, departs in a car ship to go into the hole. He is briefly attacked by Terl but is saved by the Gort robot, but just as he is about to head in, the giant Happy, who is revealed to be The Plot Hole / Ma-Ti the whole time, comes out of the portal causing all the ships to flee in panic. As Nostalgia Critic, the critics / Horde Of Darkness and Terl & Zod flee from Happy, they are cornered by him and the Giant Carla. They both devour / kill the 3 teams before flying off into space. However, it turns out it was all a dream, as Nostalgia Critic wakes up from the nightmare he and The Horde Of Darkness just went through, before they make a plan to return to Asgard and free Loki to help keep them safe. TRIVIA *The following villains will team up with The Nostalgia Critic and The TGWTG Squad to defeat Terl & Zod. AVGN won't appear until the very end: **Bowser **Bowser Jr. **The Koopalings **Mistress Nine **Azula **Dr. Facilier **The HIVE Five ***Jinx ***Gizmo ***Mammoth ***See More ***Billy Numerous ***Kyd Wykkyd **Dr. Eggman **Sunset Shimmer (Evil Clone) **The Dazzlings **Wario & Waluigi **Captain Hook **Ursula **Hades **Jafar & Iago **The Grand Duke Of Owls **Cruella Deville **Maleficent **Team Rocket (Jesse, James, Meowth, & Wobbufett) **Father **The Delightful Children From Down The Lane **The Joker **Harley Quinn **Lord Hater **Lord Dominator **General Peepers **Lil' Gideon **Bill Cipher **The Improvables **Ludo **Toffee **Jasper **Scar **The Trix **Hildy & Grim Gloom **King Dedede **Escargoon **Shredder **Kraang **Bebop & Rocksteady **Mojo Jojo **Pete **Roger Klotz **Cobra Commander (AOTS) **Dr. Doofenshmirtz (will assist Dr. Insano) *When The TGWTG Reviewers (except Nostalgia Critic and AVGN, who are at Doug Walker's house) talk about their first review before their seemingly demise (though they survive after Critic merges with the plot hole), the villains join in on their first review. These are the movies / tv shows / songs they have mentioned: **Bowser - Super Mario Bros. (1993) **Bowser Jr. - Mario Is Missing **The Koopalings - Mario's Game Gallery **Mistress Nine - Evanescence's Call Me When You're Sober **Azula - Reign Of Fire (2002) **Dr. Facilier - Ride Along 2 **The HIVE Five ***Jinx - Batman Vs. Superman: Dawn Of Justice ***Gizmo - Suicide Squad ***Mammoth - Man Of Steel ***See More - Catwoman (2004) ***Billy Numerous - The Flash: Versus Zoom ***Kyd Wykkyd - Daredevil (2003) **Dr. Eggman - The 2006 Sonic Game **Sunset Shimmer (Evil Clone) - Spider-Man 3 **The Dazzlings - Freaky Friday (Original), Date Movie, Bad Company **Wario & Waluigi - Transformers: Revenge Of The Fallen & Age Of Extinction **Captain Hook - Pan (2015) **Ursula - The Titanic Animated Movies **Hades - Designated Survivor **Jafar & Iago - Prince Of Persia: The Sands Of Time **The Grand Duke Of Owls - Storks **Cruella Deville - 101 Dalmatians (1996) **Maleficent - Once Upon A Time **Team Rocket (Jesse, James, Meowth, & Wobbufett) - Pokemon: The First Movie, Pokemon 4Ever, Godzilla (1998), Agents Of SHIELD **Father - Van Helsing (2004) **The Delightful Children From Down The Lane - Sonic Free Riders **The Joker - Batman & Robin **Harley Quinn - Batman & Robin **Lord Hater - Star Trek V: The Journey Home **Lord Dominator - Resident Evil: Afterlife **General Peepers - Frozen **Lil' Gideon - Mad Max: Fury Road **Bill Cipher - Armageddon (1998) **The Improvables - The UNCredibles YTP by Emperor Lemon **Ludo - Jurassic Park III **Toffee - Jurassic World **Jasper - Supernatural **Scar - The Chronicles Of Narnia Films **The Trix - Tron Legacy, Superman Returns, 10 Cloverfield Lane **Hildy & Grim Gloom - Iron Man 2, Jack & Jill **The Biskit Twins - Fantastic Four (2015), Fantastic Four (2005), Fantastic Four: Rise Of The Silver Surfer **King Dedede - The Cat In The Hat (2003) **Escargoon - Son Of The Mask **Shredder - The Coming Out Of Their Shells Tour **Kraang - The 2014 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Movie **Bebop & Rocksteady - Turtle Tunes & We Wish You A Turtle Christmas **Mojo Jojo - Planet Of The Apes (2001) **Pete - John Carter (2012) **Roger Klotz - GI Joe: The Rise Of Cobra **Cobra Commander (AOTS) - GI Joe: Retaliation